My Sweet Escape
by Iamthatawesome
Summary: Danielle travels to Wonderland, or really Underland, every night in her sleep, but what if she has to have the help of a certain blond named Alice to get back for real? What if she ends up falling in love along the way?
1. My Sweet Escape

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Alice one Wonderland. I have been wanting to write this for a VERY long time so I hope you like it! In my story, Alice has been to Wonderland four times. Time passed so different, it is now modern-day. Alice is also 23 now.

Dani's POV  
Darkness, then a blinding light. Pink, purple, blue, and every other color tree surround me. I know where I am, the same place I am every night. If I could completely escape to this world, I would. Here, I am perfect. I am finally home.  
I blink, and look around. I am in the same clearing I appear in every night. I am in old fashion clothes. A rose colored dress and stockings. I am in Underland, my wonderland. Music note birds fly over head. Each of their songs is a beautiful melody. I walk along the path in front of me. I don't know where I am heading, only that I am letting my body follow my feet. I see a majestic White Castle in the distance. I don't turn around, but I know the crumbling Red one is behind me.  
I long to see my friends, the ones who understand me. I wonder where they are. I try to think about it, but using logic here is about as helpful as commanding the dishes to do themselves. I head towards the tea party. I HATE tea, which always upsets the Hatter, but that is where my friends tend to be. My friends are Tarrant Hightop, or Hatter as he is usually called, Mallymkun, or Mally, and Thackery Earwicket, or the March Hare.  
'Ah, the Hatter...' I thought to myself. 'He is such a good friend, so sweet and kind...'  
"What about me, love?" I heard from behind me.  
"Oh my gosh, did I really say that aloud?" I turned to look at Chessur. Chessur, or Chess, is my best friend. I am always with him while I am in Underland. I have a crush on him, but I would not tell just anyone that, He was grinning ear to ear.  
" Yes love, ya did."  
"Hmmmmm... Well Chess, you are a nice cat."  
"Is that all?"  
" Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'. "As a man you are kind, general, sweet, my best friend, and much more!" I said. I watched him transform into his human form. Only certain people are allowed to see it. I ran to hug him and he picked me up and twirled me around.  
" I missed you!" I said, hugging him tighter.  
"I missed you more." He whispered into my ear. "So love, shall we be on our way?" He said, his trademark grin reappearing.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Why to the tea party of corse!" He said as if it was perfectly obvious. He turned back into the striped cat and reappeared a little ways a head of me.  
"Lead the way!"  
" Gladly!"

"DANI!" I heard right before I was tackled by a strange person. I saw a flash of red hair and pale skin as I was being pulled to the ground.  
"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head, trying to stand, and failing.  
"You're back!" He yelled.  
"I come every day, what's so special about today?"  
"Welllll... I can't tell you, but I know some one who could." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and looking at Chess.  
"What are you talking about?" I said looking at Hatter."What is he talking about?" I said pointing at the mad man and looking at Chess.  
"Nothing love." He said quickly.  
"Okayy." I replied, not sure what to make of the whole situation. I turned to Chess but he was gone. I felt something furry around my neck. I also heard a purring noise. "I will hold you in my hands if you would like?" I said, fixing my hands so that I could hold him. He disappeared from my around my neck, and reappeared a second later in my arms. I started to pet him, and his purring was louder. "Like that, do ya?" I said giggling.  
"Ye hav nae idea 'ow good tha feels, luv." He said softly in his natural accent, so that the others would not hear. Most people don't know he has an accent, but I do.  
"How about we go to the lake?" He asked me. We often went to the lake to have some peace and quite an time to ourselves.  
"Sure!" I said to my best friend.

We sat on the shore for hours. Just talking about different things, from the color of the lake (pink) to the fairy tales of Overland. He was in his human form.  
"How was your day?" I asked him.  
"Oh it was good." He replied absentmindedly. I turned to look at him, and he was already looking at me.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"Oh nothing..." He trailed off. I picked a blue rose (one that wasn't alive, mind you) from behind me, and twirled it around my fingers.  
"Okay."  
"Wait, there was something I was wanting to tell you," He said, trying to remember. What I heard next made me drop my beautiful flower to the ground. "Alice is coming back soon."

_  
Sooooo... It's short. I know. But tell me what you think! Vote, comment, all that!


	2. What?

DISCLAIMER! I only own Danielle. This chapter is shorter than the rest. I do tend to write short chapters, and write several at a time.

Dani's POV

"What?" I asked him.

"Alice is coming." He repeated slowly.

"But I thought she wasn't ever coming back?"

"We didn't think she was. I only hope she stays this time. I'm afraid our dear Hatter could not take it if she didn't."

"When is she coming? I would love To meet her!

"In two days. Danielle love, your fading, you must be waking up."

"I will miss Chess! I will see you tomorrow!" He was starting to get blurry. I didn't want to leave him, at all. I was going to miss him.

"I soooo did not want to wake up!" I said to no one. I was back in modern clothes, in my own apartment. I had only been to Underland twice in real life before. Next time I go, I am going to stay. I just have to figure out how to get back.

I looked the clock. It was Sunday, 6:10. That gave me three hours and twenty minutes to get ready for church. I got out of bed, took a long shower and brushed my teeth. Then, I blow dried my hair, and curled it. That took me two hours all together so I only had about an hour to get dressed, but that was plenty of time.

When I got to church there was a new lady there. She wasn't 'new', she had been to this church lots of time, but I had barely spoke to her. She was about my height, but with long blond wavy hair. She was wearing a blue, old fashion dress. I knew exactly who she was as soon as I saw her.

"Do I know you?" I asked her, not wanting to let on that I really did know of her.

"Well, I have never seen you, or at least not that I remember," She replied. I could tell that she was studying me by her eyes. "I am Alice." She said, sticking out her hand to shake mine.

"Danielle, but all my friends call me Dani." I said, shaking her hand.

"Do you believe that things in your imagination could be true?" She asked me.

"Of corse, pink trees, music note birds, disappearing cats!" He face contorted to one of shock. She didn't have time to confront me because church was starting.

"You know." She said.

"Yes, I have been twice."

"So you know all about me."

"Of corse."

"How are they? How is he?" She demanded.

"He?" Was she as crazy about the Hatter as he was her?

"The Mad Hatter? Is okay?"

"He has his good days and his bad days."

"I have to get back."

"So do I."

Unknown POV

"She's met her." The woman said to herself. She was looking into a mirror, but it wasn't a mirror. There was no reflection, but instead a picture of two women shaking hands. One with red/orange hair with auburn highlights, tan skin, and the darkest green eyes. The other had blond hair, fair skin, and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. They were opposites on the outside, yet so much alike on the inside. She knew who they were. Danielle and Alice. Her daughter and the Champion.

Dani's POV

"Well, this is it! My home..." I said to Alice. I had invited her over to discuss how to get back to Underland, or Wonderland to her.

"Oh it's lovely!" She exclaimed.

"Uhhhhh... Sure? I guess?" I said. It was dirty and small. Lovely would not be a word I would use to describe it.

"Well, you seem to know all about my adventures, so tell me about your's." she said.

"I have only been there twice. Once when I was born, so I have no memories of it, but another time I went back to find my mother, and let's just say when I found her, we didn't end on good terms. Because I am from there, I do go back every night when I go to sleep. And I might have sorta maybe just a little bit fallen in love." I said the last part blushing.

"With?" She said excitedly.

"Ummmm... Promise not tell any of them when we go back? Well then... It's Chessur."

"But he's a cat.."

"With a human form." I said cutting her off.

"Ohhhhhh... Wait, you said you were born there?"

"Oh yeah! I am an Underlandian."

"How did you end up here?"

"My mom didn't want her sister to find me. My aunt was supposedly really jealous of my mom, so to keep me safe, she sent me away."

"Oh wow! Do you think I met your mother while I was there?"

"Umm I don't think so," Lie "She isn't well known." Another lie. Thank goodness she didn't ask anymore questions. That surprised me because Alice was famous for being so curious. "I do miss really being there though."

"Then we must help each other get back!"

"Are you going to stay this time? The Hatter really misses you."

"He does? And yes, I am."

"Good! I am too!"


	3. She's Almost Here

Disclaimer: I own Danielle ONLY!  
I had a lot of fun writing in Chess's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

Chess's POV  
"Did ya tell her, did ya tell her, did ya tell her?" Mally asked me excitedly.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME MALLY! I DID NOT TELL HER!" I screamed at the dormouse. Mally, Hatter, March, and I were all at the tea party.  
"Ye need ta tell tha lass soon." Hatter said, obviously thinking about Alice.  
"I will, I will! And Tarrant," I said, turning to look towards the Milliner, "you should too."  
"Tis going ta be tha first thing I say ta the lass. Well I think it will be. I would probably say 'hello' and then maybe hug her or something... Sorry." He rambled, changing accent in the middle.  
"She's coming tomorrow, that's what the Oraculum said," March said, using sense for once in his life. "She's late fer Tea!" I evaporated so to not get hit with a scone. Ahhh, there's his madness.  
"Don't forget the other part. Dani is also coming back tomorrow." I said, reappearing and grabbing a cup of tea.  
"Yeah, and we all know why ya want her back!" Mally said snickering.  
"I will eat you, dormousy" I said teasing my friend.  
"Say Chess, isn't about time Dani showed up?" Hatter pointed out. I barely heard the last of his sentence because I was disappearing into the evaporating world.

"Danielle!" I yelled as I watched her appear. It really was a magical sight. A bright light flashed and she can from the light. It was as if the light WAS her. The light was full of different colors, and it created the most wonderful sight. Of all my years in Underland, I had never seen anything like it.  
Most people don't know that Dani is related to Tarrant, and is just as Mad as he is, but is better at hiding it. Her emotions are literally written all over her face, because of her eyes. When she opened them, I saw gold for a second which means she is irritated, then a flash of lavender,which I don't know what means, and then to a brilliant green, which means she's happy.  
"Do your eyes change color in Overland, love? " I asked her, my curiosity getting the best of me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your eyes, they are like Tarrant's and change color with your mood. Does it happen in Overland?"  
"No, I didn't even know my eyes did that!" She exclaimed puzzled.  
"Well yes, they are usually green, but when you are irritated they are gold, when you are happy they are green, when your inner madness is taking over and you are angry, they are a red, an when your madness just takes over, they are pink. Those are all of them, but the most common colors. Tarrants are the almost the same." Chess explained to her.  
"I knew Hatter's eyes changed but I didn't know mine did. In Overland I had been told my eyes were lighter or darker than they were before." She said thoughtfully.  
"They are quite beautiful you know," I said after I had turned into my human form. I watched her eyes as lavender started to swirl into the green. "But I can't quite tell what lavender is. Do you happen to know?" I asked her. I could could tell she did by her blush. Perhaps she feels the same way about me as I do her? Maybe Dani really does love me and it's not just my friends telling me that she does?  
"No I don't know what lavender is," She said but I could tell she was lying. She. Ran and jumped into my arms, the same she did almost every day. "I missed you Chess."  
"I missed you too, Dani." I loved this, picking her up in my arms and swinging her around. I never wanted to let go of her.  
"What are we going to do today?" Dani asked me.  
"Hmmm.. I don't know, what do you want to do love?"  
"I need to talk to Hatter, but I don't know how the news will affect him."  
"Well onward to the tea party, but tell me what you have to tell him on the way.

"And then we went to my house to figure out how to get back to Underland. I wanted to try through looking glass, but Alice wanted to go by rabbit hole! I have a looking glass that will work sometimes, but Alice dislikes the feel of the glass." Dani rambled on.  
"Dani love, we are almost at the Tea Party. " I said back into changing my cat form.  
"Oh, I've been rambling haven't I?"  
"Yes, but it's okay. I leaned your favorite Overland cake while you were rambling. It's Red Velvet, though I don't know why you would eat anything with velvet though. "  
"It's not REAL velvet, it's just a name." She explained to me.  
"Dani!" I head Mally yell.  
"Hello Mally!" Dani said cheerfully. "Hatter, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Vote? Comment? PLEASE?


	4. Lavander

I am very proud of this! I have no idea why though...

"Yes Dani?" Hatter said as we walked deeper into the multicolored forest.  
"I met someone Hatter, someone you are very close to. I met Alice yesterday. We are trying to get back. And we will be here tomorrow, but I don't know what time. You already knew she would be coming though."  
"You've... You have met Alice? He asked, his eyes darkening.  
"Yes, and she can't wait to get back to Underland, but she called it Wonderland?"  
"Aye, the lass neva did want ta say it right."  
"She's coming early to my house tomorrow."  
"Dani, ya hav ta protect ma Alice. Ya have to. I denae kno if I can bare it if anything happens to her. Ya hav ta bring her to me safely. No harm can come ta the champion of Underland..." He rambled in his accent.  
"Tarrant! I can take care of Alice! You don't be worrying none about her. I just wanted to tell ya that she's comin' and that she is safe." I said. My accent changed into a more southern one, like I do when I get mad. Me and Hatter are sooo alike. When I had come back to Underland the second time, my mother had let it slip that we were related, but she wouldn't tell me how. I suspect he doesn't know either, but he doesn't know who my mother is.  
"Dani, I love you, but I REALLY love Alice. It's a different kind of love. She is so beautiful. I love her eyes, her smile, the way her hair falls down her back..." He said more but I was focused on his eyes. They were lavender.  
"Hatter," I said, cutting him off, "your eyes are lavender. What does lavender mean?"  
"Well for the longest time I was baffled by this color. It only came when I thought of Alice, but I believe I have figured it out. I think it means I love her."  
"Lavender means love?"  
"Aye, lass, would you like to hear a riddle? How can a pocket be empty and still have something in it?"  
"Just give me a sec.. Ah ha! I've got it! The pocket can have a hole!"  
"We will have to get together to discuss riddles someday Dani. I haven't met a good riddler in years."  
"Well I love riddles, but so does a certain blond haired girl we both know."  
"I never had the chance to ask Alice many riddles."  
"Well you will soon! Fairfarren Tarrant! I'm off to find Chess!" I said

"Chess!" I called as I walked through the Tugly wood. "Chessure, where are you?" I continued to call. I had been searching for him for almost an hour. "I know your here Chess, stop messing with me." I felt my eyes change colors from green to gold. He was irritating me. "CHESSURE!" I finally yelled as loud as I could.  
"No need to shout love!" He says appearing around my shoulders. He is grinning his trademark grin.  
"You always have that grin." I say. I have a bad habit of pointing out the obvious.  
"Do you not like it?" He says. He loses his grin and his face shows worry.  
"Oh no! I love it! But you always have it! I suppose you really wouldn't be Chess without it."  
"I would still be Chess. Just missing my smile. I will always be Chess. What put the silly thought in your head? Me not being Chessure, absurd!"  
" You may still be Chess, just not the one I know and love as my best friend!" I felt my eyes change when I said love for a split second. Stupid eyes! They always give me away! I'm just glad I know what it feels like though. I hope he didn't notice, but by that look he did. He turned back into his human form.  
"Your eyes were lavender again," He said. "Why? "  
"I don't know why they do that. I have yet to figure that out." I said lying through my teeth. I hate lying, but I know Chess doesn't feel the same about me as I feel about him.  
"Yes you do. I can see it."  
"Ummm... Yeah I know."I said, finally giving in.  
"Are you gunna tell me?" He asked with the most curious expression on his face.  
"Itmeansthatiloveyou." I said really fast.  
"What?"  
"It means that I love you, okay?" I felt defeated, here comes the teasing, the mocking, and the nonacceptance.  
"You do?" He asked, almost sounding excited. But wait, this couldn't be right.  
"Yeah, I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore." I know I'm 21, but I'm still really insecure.  
"No! No that's not it at all! I love you too."  
"You do?" I asked him timidly.  
"Yeah." He brought his hand up to my cheek, and we stared into each others eyes. It felt like we stood there got hours, when it was only a few seconds until I blushed and turned my head from embarrassment.  
"Could we work?" I asked him timidly.  
"I don't know why we couldn't. But I guess I have a question for you, may I court you?"  
"Yes!" I said excitedly. Hmmm... Now to tell out friends, and my mother.

What do you think?


End file.
